Star Wars IX: Duel of the Fates
by halphmen
Summary: Kylo Ren faces the growing dilemma that is his pull towards the light side. An abrupt tragedy draws Rey away from her training and back to The Resistance, reopening her connection with Kylo Ren. With uncertainties on both sides, General Hux initiates his devious plan. (Predictions for episode 9)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, this is purely for entertainment purposes.**

 **So, I went and saw The Last Jedi like two more time and each time the good parts got better, and the bad parts got worst. After writing that one shot Reylo piece something in me just screamed that I needed to write more. So here are my predictions and wishes on how episode IX is going to play out. My visual story telling isn't the best, so be warn this story is supposed to read semi-screenplay like. I am doing my best to keep this story short but precise and meaningful. This way it gives me the motivation to continue writing and not drop this because of losing interest and other things in life. Please leave a comment, a favorite, or fallow, it really fuels my desire to continue and I am just overall very interested in other fan opinions.**

 **This story will be centered around the dynamics of Rey and Kylo Ren because I really think Disney is going that route after seeing TLJ. However, I will do my best to not leave other characters behind.**

 **Thanks a lot, and enjoy.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Star Wars IX: Duel of the Fates

The First Order has been pulling together their forces across the stars eager to end The Resistance. Kylo Ren's struggles over his connections to the light and dark side of the force, his leadership constantly under attack is causing a vacuum within his new empire, ripe for a new command.

The Resistance is steadily rebuilding their numbers, the growing alliances that they have made gives them a small slimmer of hope as they prepare for a final assault.

Embracing her role as the last Jedi, Rey hurries to finish her training, the fate of the galaxy rests on her hands…

On a remote planet

Exotic chirping of birds can be heard in the distance in a deeply vegetacious rain forest. The Millennium Falcon sat relative to a more densely packed, green area.

A little deeper into the forest a small pyramid shape structure can be seen protruding out of the ground. Within the unconditioned structure wrapped in moss was a dim lit room. Only the sound of flickering fire and small inhales of air can be heard as Rey sat on the ground mediating. The young Jedi hasn't changed much; her hair now extends a few inches past her shoulders, but she is still wearing her same attire she obtained from Luke during her time on Ahch-To.

Chewbacca on top of a fallen pillar, moving his head back and forth while patiently looking at the hazel haired girl. His hands softly wrapped around the annoying Porg that has followed them aboard for the past eight months trying to prevent the flightless creature from interrupting Rey's concentration.

After a few more relaxed seconds of quietness, she turns and faces her Wookie friend. "I think I got it." She tells him.

Chewie gives her a little growl, spins around and ducks behind the pillar he was sitting on.

Rey looks at him unamused. "That's insulting."

She stands up and places the materials she had sitting next to her on a stone table a few feet away.

"I am sure it won't explode… this time." She says out loud.

Chewie's head pops out of cover only enough for him to see what was happening. The Wookie growls a small phrase to her. Then retreats back to cover, Porg in hand.

Rey rolls her eyes, "Yes, I should get the order right this time."

Chewie give her a slight roar, basically telling her sarcastically "okay…"

"Reach within and breath" She mutters the words her former mentor told her. With one more loosen inhale she reaches out her right hand and concentrates.

Mystically, the material that laid on the table started to move. The outer cast that she made using her staff floated in the air first before the inner panels slid open. Power conductors where next as they slid into the insides of the frame. Then the insulator, the small buttons, and cylinder rings to hold everything in place.

Steadily, she focuses on the blue kyber crystal from Luke's lightsaber and gently rests it in the middle of a chamber within the handle before the panels slid back down and locked in place. The lightsaber then gravitates into her hand.

Rey, holds the lightsaber in her palms. She turns it several times and inspects every little engravements and components before extending her arms out and tightly gripping the saber. She tried her best to replicate the old design but with some modified mechanisms like a lengthier body to better fit her fighting style. Chewie dying with anticipation instinctively comes out of cover to take a better look.

Rey's twitching thumb presses the initiation button.

A steady beam of pure blue energy springs forth, no sign of overheating, not even a small untamed crackle. A bright smile runs across Rey's face as she spins around to look at Chewie who roars in approval.

Rey turns the blade off, "I did it Chewie, I can't believe I…"

A pang of sadness washes over her as she stops mid-sentence, ripples of sorrow builds with in her core as her eyes began to water.

Worried the wookiee goes over to Rey and puts his hands around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

The distress Rey looks at Chewbacca, unable to hold her tears. "Chewie we need to go now, Leia, something has happened."

The tapping of black boots can be heard against the metallic, narrow condors. General Hux tries his best to remain calm and collected as he takes in small breaths reminding himself not to fear his new leader. The red head reaches a massive door, tugging on his collar which feels like it they have already begun tightening around his neck. With a few swift strokes to the panel the doors slide open to a dead silence.

A few yards from him, facing out the window wall stood Kylo Ren dressed in his signature black clothing. Kylo's calm aura as he stood motionless into the vast space of stars gives Hux a slight hint of relief, maybe this time he would not be thrown across the floor.

"Supreme Leader." Hux utter these words with disgust.

Kylo Ren stays quiet, his back faced to the pale man behind him.

"We have news that I think you would be happy to hear." Small beads of sweat beings to form on his forehead.

"The stealth attack I planned was a success, we have eliminated the resistance cruiser. It appears we were in luck; their leader seems to have perished as…."

Hux can feel his throat slowly squeezing under itself, unconsciously he grabs at his neck trying to peel off the invisible force that is preventing him from being able to breath. Within seconds his legs became wobblily, he fought trying to stand. After what felt like a lifetime, Hux gaps and sucks in the sweet oxygen that began to flood his system.

"Leave." The dark lord says, he doesn't even bother to turn around.

"I… yes sir." Surprised, the angry general spins swiftly on his heels, scrunches his nose, and with thunderous steps marches out of the room.

Kylo Ren stood motionless before hearing a subtle slam of the doors. Letting out a huge breath, his facial muscles tense up as he tries to confide his emotions. With a heavy heart, he allows himself to shed a small tear.

Hux with his same stern look walks quickly to his command center. Stepping into to his little sanctuary he sits in his comfortable chair before cracking a devious smile that becomes a hysterical laugh, oblivious to the storm trooper that was standing outside his door.

"Ummm." The trooper said trying to get his superior's attention.

Finally realizing that he was not alone, Hux, feeling like a five-year-old that was just caught stealing, he jolts to his feet; finger pointed at the soldier.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screams at the top of his lungs, face turning red in anger.

The stormtrooper gives off a small sigh in his helmet, "The Knights of Ren are here to see you sir."

"Oh."

The red head straightens up his uniform and composes his stance. "Well…, send them in."

You can nearly feel the trooper role his eyes as he walks away. Moments later, four figures all dressed in black, radiating with malice comes walking into Hux's room. A shiver runs down Hux's back as he sits back in his chair, almost as if he was trying to hide behind his desk.

"Well?" The tallest of the knights said in his electronically synthesized voice.

Hux gives him a small smile before leaning back into a comfortable position.

"Everything is going as planned."


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the pitch black of space…

A x-wing tandem starfighter jumps out of lightspeed. Inside a disheveled Poe Dameron that is bleeding from his right temple with dirt, grime, and scratches covering his pilot uniform and face.

"General! Hang in there!" He cries.

In the back gunner seat a barely conscious Leia sits.

"Where almost there, we're almost there…" Poe repeats, trying to reassure the injured women.

Abruptly behind him several TIE-fighters eruption through hyperspace fallowing close behind.

"Damn!" Poe yells, he spins the X-wing to avoiding the green beams that where aimed at him. He maneuvers his fighter so that he is able to get behind two enemy ships and then sends hell their way with multiple waves of energy blasts.

A ringing does off in his intercom. It's BB8 trying to tell him something.

"What are you crazy!" He yells in response. Poe's heart pounded with uneasiness as he heard what his little droid was telling him to do.

Several more beeping noises which could be interrupted as cursing resonated in his hears.

Poe takes a glance to his left to see what seems to be millions of pebbles floating in space.

"Ah! Damn it, let's do it. Direct all the energy we can spare to the shields!"

Poe makes a hard turn left. The X-wing thrusters burst to life in full throttle as he flies to the asteroid belt. Poe uses his excellent driving skills to gracefully zoom pass the orbiting rocks. The First Order's fighters swiftly chasing behind.

More beams can be seen hovering passed his line of sight as Poe aggressively tries to shake off the enemies.

Three out of the four TIE-fighters in pursue crashed into the boulders exploding on contact. The fireball of rocks and metal started pushing more asteroids in every direction. Some shrapnel from the explosion hits the remain enemy fighter's right panel causing it to catch on fire.

Poe sees this and slows down a little before turning the X-wing a full 360 and obliterating the enemy aircraft out of existence. Poe then Igniting his thrusters once more, making it out of the storm of rocks and to the other side.

Poe could hear the heavy breathing of Leia in the back as he steadied his vehicle.

"Just a little more…" Poe tells himself before smashing his hyperdrive button. The stars became blurs of white lines as he jumps back into lightspeed.

On the resistance planet Euruta…

Finn nervously paces in a hallway. Every three or two yards he would start the route again, biting his thumb, anxiety growing. Two days ago, they received a message from General Organa that she has secured an agreement some resistance fighters on the planet Kalgorean and that they were sending a whole battalion of soldiers and aid to help their cause.

However, this morning he received a transmission that ended abruptly, it was a distress signal. Poe and several other pilots raced to get to their location. Some how The First Order was able to get their hands on information regarding the agreement and they must have struck at the first chance they got.

Suddenly, he heard noises coming from the outside of the bunker that he was pacing in.

Finn ran out as fast as he could, beating several people that were already in front of him. When he got outside the base, near the landing zone he saw Poe's X-wing descend from the atmosphere.

A crowd of people have already bunched up near the area.

Finn hastily made his way to the fighter.

"Make room!" Poe could be heard yelling.

Finn pushed pass the group of people, as he got deeper into the bunch he saw faces of despair as he reached the front.

"No…" He stopped dead in his tracks as at the sight in front of him. Poe was caring a very badly, bloody Leia out of the X-wing.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Finn yelled. "People get back! GET HELP!" he screamed.

Rushing up to Poe, he helped hold the injured Leia. There was a large piece of battered metal sticking out of her abdomen. Red crimson was dripping down her uniform all the way to her leg. Poe grunted as he and Finn help put Leia on a hover bed.

"Finn." The injured general said as she was comfortable tucked in on the white mattress. "Leia, I am here." He told her while gripping her hand and pushing the medical bed to the base's facilities.

"Rey... she, only she…" Her faint whispers could barely be made out.

"What, I don't get it, what are you trying to say?" He asked as they reach the door of the facility.

"Please step way, we need to operate now!" One of the resistance doctors told him. Finn still dumbstruck held onto her hand. Poe went over to Finn and had to break them up so that the doctors could take her into surgery.

"Finn! Hey, are you in there?!" Poe shook the shock Finn

Coming to his sense Finn looked back up at Poe. "What Happened?" he said.

"They were ambushed, we never saw them coming." Poe iterated, summarizing the events to Finn.

"By time we got there the cruiser was already nearly to explode. I managed to reach it just in time to reach the landing pad, and retrieve Leia. You should have seen it, there were probably three Dreadnoughts, and …" Poe had to pause, feeling light headed.

"Poe, we need to send you to the med bay, you need to get checked first." Finn told him.

"No, you don't get it we don't have time! Finn, The Order, I have never seen so many of them at once. They… They are preparing to wipe us out in this next attack."

Unexpectedly, Finns communication device started firing off. "This is Finn."

"Come here quickly! You have to see this." Rose uttered through the communicator.

Back at Kylo Ren's headquarters…

Kylo Ren's most trusted knight Keal has been keeping a close eye on General Hux for a while now the general has always given him a weird vide, but these past several months have been interesting. The usual Hux would constantly be trying to rage of verbal war with Kylo Ren or any person that he thought was below him. Now that Snoke was gone Keal expected Hux to give everyone associated with Kylo a hard time, and at first this was true. However, that instantly subsided. Passing that conniving rat a while back, Keal's senses where thrown off completely as the red head walked by.

Given that he now acts as Kylo Ren's right-hand man, Keal was given his own battalion and dreadnought of to keep the order in the southern side of the galaxy.

Unlike Kylo who treats most of the troops as disposable unit, which frankly Keal thought they were, he usually gets the better reputation of the force users. The soldiers of The First Order based this solely on Keals calm demeaner and his ability to not kill random people in a fit of rage when things go wrong. In fact, Keal knew the best way to obtain loyalty and to keep everyone in check was to treat his men with a mutual respect. If his men perform well on a mission, he would give them a small reward with credits or some extra days off to be with their families or recover from previous battles.

Kylo Ren, a then Ben Solo was the only friend Keal has ever had, and he was not willing to sever their ties because of Kylo's fall to the dark side. At times he would feel guilty for betraying his former master Luke Skywalker, but these feeling were instantly squashed when he would remember how much weaker of a person he was back then, and now with Kylo there could be no end in the power that he could obtain in the foreseeable future.

Keal along with another fellow Knight were meeting with the supreme leader today, it has been two weeks since their last status report and he was anxious to tell Kylo about his strange encounter with Hux.

The two Knights of Ren make their way into Kylo's chambers. When they got within a certain distance they kneeled.

Kylo Ren turns to face them. "Report."

The first knight answered. "We have amassed over five dreadnoughts and ten star-destroyers. We are assembling on the northeast side of the Contyyer system."

Keal followed up. "We should be within five days of striking."

"Good, we'll finally be able to crush those rebel scum once and for all." Kylo Ren replied.

Keal stood up and stepped forwards "Sir, may I speak to you in private."

Kylo Ren looks at the other knight behind them, nodding his head to tell the knight to leave.

"Ren, I have felt it. The Resistance leader is slowly fading from the force." He said.

"I that all you have to say?" Kylo asked, a hint of irritation within his voice.

"No, Hux, I have a feeling that he is up to something. Something is going to happen, I know it."

Kylo looks at the Knight. "That sniveling rat has always tried to out do me since we first met. Keal, keep an eye on him. If you find anything inform me. I'll put an end to his little game…" Kylo's voice filled the air with malevolence.

"Yes sir." The Knight replied.

"Good. You can leave now."

Finally, done with the meeting for the day, Kylo Ren walked over to his favorite spot near the windows again and closed his eyes. The emptiness he was feeling irritated him to no end. He thought that finally having it all, his own empire, the death of everything that has held him back would finally satisfy his lust for power, in truth it just made him more miserable.

Peering out into the distance he could see several star-destroyer warp out of hyper space. Letting out a sigh.

After a few minutes of solitude, he closes his eyes again trying to feel his mother's presence. He told himself he wouldn't do it, but just the thought of her has been tearing him to pieces for the past day and a half, as if there was a sliver of regret still left in his body.

When he opened his eyes again, he stuck with disbelief. Looking around he was on a different ship. One so oddly familiar that it made quell in frustration.

He took several steps, through the interior of the craft before stopping. This feeling he thought to himself, it's…

Jolting his head to the left he locks stares with her.

Her chocolate brown eyes were peering into his soul as, causing him to freeze. Rey stood before him, just the way he remembered, her slightly shocked expression that instantly turned to anger made his heart stop for a second.

"You monster…"


	3. Chapter 3

"You evil bastard! You're a shameless monster!" She berates him, a few drops of salty tears running down her cheeks.

Trying to show Rey that her words didn't affect him, Kylo stands his ground. "Call me what you want, it doesn't change our situation." Kylo Ren states plainly.

"How could you do this!" Rey shrieks, "Your own mother…"

This uncomfortable situation and question made Kylo nervous. Not knowing how to answer, he brushes off the subject. "You should have joined me."

"Join you!? You really are out of you mind! Don't, I can't…" Rey turns around and walks away.

Like a magnet, Kylo Ren phases next to her even though she wants him to disappear.

"Go away." She reiterates.

Kylo looks around, he inspects the walls of the Falcon, his mind roars with nostalgia as he beings to remember how he would run across these breaches as a child. "Interesting, nothing has changed. I would half expect this piece of junk to be falling apart by now."

Rey ignoring him goes into her room and slams the door. Turning around, Kylo was merely inches way from her. The sudden shock made her jump back and crash into her closed door.

"Ow!" Rey rubs her elbow.

She had thought that these visions would fade way since the death of Snoke, but that was far from it. Though the visions would not happen every other day like before, they would come and go every few weeks. With the latest news that Leia is close to dying, and Kylo suddenly appearing she felt cursed.

How can a monster like him be stuck in her head, what has she done that made the universe work against her?

Kylo paces a few feet away from her and squats down, taking a seat opposing Rey while resting his head against the makeshift bed. After a few minutes of uncooperative silence, the growing frustration within Rey builds to the point that she couldn't help but speak.

"Why?"

Kylo Ren lost in his thoughts is finally broken from his internal trace and looks at the brunette. "Why what?"

She stares at the dark lord; her innocent gaze causes him to turn his head to avoid the callousness of her stare.

"Your hunger for power, why? Why do hate some much, how did you become this evil?" To Kylo's surprise he did not hint a single ounce of hatred for him in her voice and her words, she was sincere; as if she was trying to converse with a real person.

Kylo's thoughts were muddled towards these compassionate feelings, how could someone like her sooth his inner darkness so much. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes set on her. A brightness shining through Rey made him weak, his inner conflict prompting him to change his answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He voices to her, turning his head once again to avoid her eyes.

Rey shook her head in disappointment, "This greed for power will be the end of you, what will you do after you have conquered everything and killed everyone that has ever cared for you? Huh? You'll be left to wallow in your own torment, never being able to scratch your insufferable hunger." She expressed to him with deep remorse.

Taking every single word into the pit of his dark soul, he let them settle in his mind. Blackness covers his vision as his heavy lids made him close his eyes.

…

Kylo opens his eyes again, this time returning to his empty solitude. His back pressed against the cold, dead, and black wall. For the first time in a while, he felt claustrophobic within his contained hollow quarters. A lonely prison, fit for a lonely soul.

The Millennium Falcon warps out of hyperspace and breaks into the atmosphere of Euruta…

"Rey!" Finn shouts in excitement, running up to the Jedi and giving her a tight embrace.

Rey hugs him back, see lets out a sigh of relief glad to see that her best friend was doing well. After a few more seconds they let go.

"Wow, look at you" Rey exclaims. "You seem to be rising in the ranks pretty quickly." Giving Finn a friendly nudge.

Smiling, Finn pats his jacket that now has several resistance crests. "We'll what can I say, I am a fast learner."

Poe appears behind Finn momentarily intruding on their moment.

"Rey. Good to see you." He states giving her a hug.

"It good to see you too Poe."

Overwhelmed with joy having not seen her friends for many months had her smiling more than she's use to. Having almost forgetting her reason for being there, she mentally slaps herself. "Leia, where is she?"

The question instantly killed whatever happy mood they were trapped in and brought them back to their ominous reality. Finn's and Poe's faces became a cloud of grief as they lowered their heads in mortification.

"Come with us." Finn finally said.

/

"how long has see been out?" Rey questioned, as she stares at the medical bed holding Leia. A transparent repertory device settled around her mouth and nose to provide extra oxygen and tubes attached to her veins to supply her with much needed fluids. The sight has Rey balling her hands into a fist, her nails breaking the callused surface of her skin.

"two days." Poe replies as he rubs his sleepless eyes.

"Her pulse has steadied, but she has suffered heavily from internal bleeding and blood loss." Rose said while reading a hologram displayed status report.

"We… we don't know how long she will be in this condition, or … even if she can recover." She sniffled hard trying to fight back tears that wanted to be released. Finn goes to Rose and wraps his arms around her, his efforts to calm her down has a mild affect as her weeping dies down.

Looking at the unconscious Leia in front of her made Rey's emotions clouded with anger, trying to suppress her dark feelings that were being to escape. Poe, seeing the ungodly amount of hatred seeping through her calculated stare, taps her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Numerous popping and crackles could be heard as several glass bottles standing on a table near by ruptures into thousands of little pieces as the liquids they contained spilt across the ground shocking everyone.

"Rey!" Poe snapped, placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

The sudden jolting breaks Rey out of her trance. She aggressively shoves Poe's hands off her and backs up a few steps. "What was that!?" Poe questioned barely able to control his voice. Finn steps up and hold's a slightly irritated Poe back. "I get it we are under a lot of pressure right now, be you need to calm down. She didn't mean it."

"I am, sorry… I didn't …" Rey's uttered, visibly shocked and shaken by her untamed burst of anger she felt the air from the room being sucked out, causing her to breath with deep inhales. "I need to go." She told them before heading out towards the exit.

C3PO along with his droid companion, R2D2, were walking pass as they saw the disturbed Jedi approaching them. "Master Rey!" The golden robot spoke as she came closer.

"Not now!" She screeched, zooming right passed them.

The surprised robot jumped at her belligerent response. "Oh dear, what was that all about?"

The annoyed droid poked out it's little repair tool from the center of its hatch and shocked the dense robot. "Ow! What was that for!?" C3PO asked.

R2D2 shook its head back and forth, beeping at the robot before skidding along.

Night fell on Euruta as Rey sat in a sandy field several hundred yards from the rebel base…

Her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees, the humming of engines turning on and off as ships departed and landed echoes in the distance. Her lightsaber sunk in the soft sand several feet from her as she sat wondering what to do.

A tingling sensation, raises the hairs on her neck as a small swooping wind blows past her. Turning around to pinpoint the location that was throwing off her senses she stands up and looks into the distance. A haze of blue and white fades into existence, as it moves closer it takes a human form.

"Luke…" She found herself stuttering his name. This was not the first time her old master has shown his new form to Rey. However, he sparsely came to speak with her due his reasoning that fate should not be tampered with and that he only served to provide Rey with guideline to further progress her training.

The transparent aberration looks at the girl in front of him, a small cocky smirk breaks on the late master's face. "Rey."

she collapses onto the ground "Luke, what am I supposed to do?" She pleas for his wisdom.

"You have to answer that one for yourself Rey." The ghostly Luke said as the he circles Rey and takes a seat a few feet from her.

Using her arms, Rey pushes her upper half up and goes back into a sitting position. Strands of untamed hair waved across her face as small gusts of wind blew around them. "How did you do it? What gave you the will to go on?"

Luke creases his eyebrows and looks up into the speckled sky. "Darth Vader…" he spoke to the distressed girl. "…he was the cruelest man in the galaxy. The first time I saw him he killed my mentor. The second time I met him, he cut my hand off, froze Han in carbonite, and…"

"Is this going somewhere?" An exasperated Rey interrupts.

Seemingly out of nowhere Luke pulls out a long blade of grass and smacks her forehead.

"Q-u-ie-t." Luke scolded, hitting each syllable with a mocking emphasis.

"I was pushed back to the depths of Cloud City, hanging on for dear life… and then I felt it, this being of evil wasn't just made of darkness, a slender hint of light was buried somewhere deep inside him. Maybe that's why he couldn't kill me, somewhere there buried deep within him still lived Anakin Skywalker."

"The conflict, hasn't vanished from him Luke. I thought I was ready to give up, but then… but then I saw him yesterday." She glances at the aged Jedi and then back at the ground. "I don't know what to think, how is it that we are enemies but at the same time so interconnected?"

Luke ponders to himself deeply, remembering how he once found the idea of a mystic connection that bound everything in the universe together to be a bunch of made up stories. "The force works in mysterious ways. It found you and lead you to me, and now it connects you to Ben. There is always a purpose to this madness."

"Luke, why did you let yourself become one with the force?" She questions.

The wise master gives Rey a smile. "I felt it, it was my time. In those very last seconds I knew what had to be done."

Rey gives a small chuckle at his answer, "Are all Jedi this cryptic?"

This made Luke laugh and in turn Rey. After their moment of levity Rey spoke again. "I can feel his pain, Ben thinks the world has offered him nothing but betrayal." Rey explains. "I can see it in his eyes Luke, this wasn't what he wanted."

Giving a profound sign Luke recalls the last few years and his failure to do more, "I should have done things differently; my misguidances are what brought this upon you and everyone else." The old Jedi states with regret. "I failed him… but you Rey" he gives her a gentle pat on the shoulder, "you haven't."

Placing her palm over hear beating chest Rey processes her master's words, "They will be here soon, I don't know if I am not strong enough."

Exhaling at his naive student's doubt, he shakes his head. "Your right." Luke admits "You may not be strong enough," he turns his attention to Rey's hopeful eyes. "But battles are not won with strength… they are won with heart."

Rey chuckles again as she rubs away a descending tear, a subtle smile breaks across her face as Luke gives her once last smirk.

Gradually the man dissipates back into the resonate night.

Currently, Keal, Kylo Ren's right-hand man was flying to a star destroyer…

Keal was scanning through the reports that he missed because they were sent to him late last night. The messages contained the standard fare; this is how much men were lost, this is how much were recruited, some details about The Resistance, and so forth. What did catch his eyes were a private com that was sent to him from Artrian Holst, a fellow knight.

The message was encrypted for safety measures was only meant for him to see.

Arriving on the massive space vessel he got out of his TIE-Fighter and was met with several troopers that showed him to an elevator which would lead him down to a confidential meeting room.

As he stood in the elevator, his senses were firing at a semi-alarming rate, making his right hand a little twitchy. Having not been fully trained in the Jedi ways when he was with Luke, he did not have enough knowledge of the force to create his own lightsaber. Kylo Ren was also too busy performing the dirty work of Snoke to train him too. He didn't mind it too much, he rather enjoyed using a force pike. However, this time he left his trusty weapon in his TIE-Fighter, and it did not settle well with him as the elevator continued to descend into the bowels of destroyer.

Irritated, Keal kept looking at the panel besides him as he tapped his right foot, waiting for the lift to finally reach the ground. A ping and a sudden stop made him stop his twitching as he quickly composed himself and stepped out the elevator.

Walking past several more hallways and corridors he arrives at the location. It was a closed room with white, thick metal walls. As he walked through the blast doors a wave of concern hit him. Something was most definitely off. The room was dimmed, not being used at the moment. Only several lights were on trailing him to a corner where another knight, Artrian, stood.

Keal took of his helmet, setting it on a table. "Artrian, you said you had some important information. What is it?"

The other knight walked closer. "Always straight to the point, Keal." Artrian said with a friendly tone.

"That's the only thing that interests me right now." Keal replied coldly. Artrain and Keal had a history, they have always been competing with each other during their training and now it's the same with their position in The First Order.

"You two, always going at each other's throats."

Keal turned his attention away from Artrian, and looks to his right. The other four Knight of Ren stood, they each held out their weapons and pointed it at his direction as they slowly moved in to close the distance. The alarmed Keal slowly shifted to a defensive position, "What is the meaning of this!?" He questioned.

Artrian moved to the middle of the group, "You see Keal, we are tired of Ren's leadership. He's just not what we hoped a new supreme ruler of the galaxy should be, in fact I would say he's… hmm" He tapped his pointer finger on his lip seemingly forgetting his adjective.

"Negligent." One of the Knights says.

"No, I was thinking unworthy." Artrian finishes.

Keal looked at them with disgust, "And why do you want me?"

"We'll that's sort of the reason we wanted you here." Artrian said, each word got him a bit closer to Keal who was scanning the area for any sign of left over weapons he could use to defend himself with. "You are the closes one to him, we would love it if you can do a little job for us."

"You want me to kill Ren?!" Keal yells. "Are you mad!?"

"Hey, the way we see it, you have two choices here. Join us, we over throw that slimy creep Hux and Ren and take this galaxy for ourselves… or you die here, and we will just have to do it the hard way."

A cold sweat breaks across Keal's forehead. He may be a dark force user and the second closet thing to a true sith there is, but betraying a friend is not something he would do.

"Come on now. Look at the pig picture here, we do this, and no longer do we have to deal with his crap. We will become our own masters." Artrian does his best to convince his rival, yet his mind told him his words were falling upon deaf ears as he sees the raging fire within Keal's eyes. Artrian's slowly lowers his gaze to see Keal who was twitching his right hand's fingers.

His ice-cold glare falls upon Keal's once more, "don't…" Artrian warns.

Suddenly, a soaring object which appears to be Keal's helmet shoots his direction hitting one of the Kights behind him and sending the victim flying off his feet.

An adrenaline filed Keal jumps out of the way of incoming beams of red glowing energy. He slides through the exit door and uses to the force to clamp the thick metal doors in front of him shut. Getting up as fast as he could, he makes a fist and slams it into the panel. Sparks flew out of the touch pad as buttons and other little mechanical components blew out of the socket.

Taking a much-needed breath, Keal stands back a little. Unexpectedly, a red blade explodes through the door, melting a hole in the plate and slowly begins to trace leftwards.

"Damn it!" Keal shouts. "Think…" he tells himself. What is the closest communicator from here that can use to transmit a signal to Kylo. His eyes blink with realization, there is only one place down here that has access to communications and that would be the core engine room which is another few stories down.

Quickly he runs into the elevator and presses the button. As the doors began to close, an angered Artrian runs at him with his lightsaber stabbing the door but just missing Keal.

"Get everyone down there right now!" Artrian screams at the other Knights who willingly submit to his command.


	4. Chapter 4

A tired Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose sat in the waiting space of the medical bay…

"The transmission from our scouts say that The First Order are assembling their fleets here." Rose pointed to the hologram projection of the map coming out of BB-8. "They could be here in the next three days." She finished.

"Three days!" Rey spoke, "Are you sure? If what you are saying is true, then we have to evacuate now before they come for us."

"It's not as simple as that Rey." Finn butted in, "This base has our prototype weapon on it. Apparently, Leia made sure this would be the most secure location to build it, and if The First Order has found this place, there is reason to believe they are planning one huge strike on all our major positions."

"What!? We can't just stay here! Who knows when the weapon will be completed?"

"He's right Rey." Poe says. "We have to stay here and hope that we can buy some time."

Rose interjects. "Rey, this is it. If we cannot get this weapon working. I am afraid everything we have done up till now would be for nothing."

"Damn it!" Rey stood up and tussled her hair in frustration. "Ok, how long do you think we can get that thing up and ready to work?"

"It's hard to say, test fires have proven the weapon to function perfectly fine. However, most of those tests were at three percent power. We couldn't go any higher or The First Order would notice." Rose explained.

"Well isn't there any way to find out?" Rey questioned, looking at the group.

Finn stood up, "We are running some scans and maintenance routines. That last cruiser that was destroyed has some important components that needed to be integrated. Theoretically, if those parts were installed we can be ready to use it as soon as tomorrow."

This dire situation made Rey edgy, she began to pace in small circles trying to think of a plan. "How long before we can retrieve those parts?"

"Two, three days maybe." Poe states.

"What are we going to do, we don't have that kind of time."

The trio of resistance leaders looked at each other nervously, all contemplating on how to break the uneasy news to Rey.

Rose crouched over in her chair and rubbed her forehead. "We are planning a preemptive strike."

Rey's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at what she just heard. "Are all of you crazy!? That's suicide!" She shrieks at them, she looks over to her best friend. "Finn, you can't be serious?"

"It's the only way, we need to do this to buy some time." A disheartened Finn said giving her an apologetic look.

Rey unable to continue with this conversation, she plops back on her chair and buries her face into her palms.

Poe stands up and walks over to a storage unit, grabbing something to drink, hoping it would soften his dried throat and wash down his nerves. "Look." He turns around, it's been a long day. "Why don't we all just get some rest and we'll figure this out tomorrow." Poe then proceeds to walk towards the exit of the room, BB-8 following.

"Yeah, sure." Rose agreed.

Finn sat next to the disheartened Jedi and placed a hand on her forearm. "Rey, don't worry. We will figure this out. I know it."

Rey looks at her friend and gives him a weak smile. "Okay" she reassures him.

Finn smiles back and then stands up, a tired Rose goes over to him and grabs his hand. "We'll see you tomorrow Rey." She told the Jedi.

Rey leaned back in her chair, a hint of jealousy made it through her mind, as the two made their way out.

Not wanting to drag in the thick air, she made her way to Leia's medical room and sat on a guest chair. "Leia, what should I do?" She told the unconscious general as she wraps her hand around hers. "Please show me the way."

Back on Kylo Ren's dreadnought…

Hux sat in his chair, a finger tapping on the table waiting for one of the Knights of Ren to contact him to see if his plans could be set in motion. After a few more minutes of waiting he let out an annoyed sign, dreading another appointment with the supreme leader. Just the thought of having to bow and be in the presents of that unworthy brat Kylo Ren had his blood raging. His uncontrollable anger shoving a vain out of place as it visibly appears on his right temple.

"Damn it!" He yells, jolting up out off his seat and slamming his desk with his curled-up fists. A beeping noise to his left caught his attention. Hux reaches for his communicator's button and activates the call link.

"Artrian! You better have some good new!" The furious red head screams into the device.

An annoyed grunt could be heard on the other side of the speaker. "We have a problem."

"Problem? You told me that all of this was taken care of!" Hux's frustration couldn't be contained as he pounds on the desk.

"Calm down you twit. Keal, he's escaped but we are following him. I need to you…"

Artrian was cut off by a livid Hux. "NO! You listen to me!" The general demanded. "I have enough of your games, you find that piece of garbage and kill him! I knew I should have trusted your kind to get the job done. I am going to end this! The take over begins now!" With those words he punches his intercom and ends the call.

Grabbing his baster that he kept stored in the right-side cabinet, he turns the weapon to fire mode and proceeds to head out of his quarters.

As he walked through the hallway he spots two storm troopers that were walking by. Hux stomps his way to them, interrupting their conversation. "You two!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!" The two troopers replied, straightening their postures.

"I want you to gather all the men you can and send them to meet me on deck 19, you understand me!"

"May we ask why?" A trooper questions.

"Kylo Ren is a traitor to this order. I want him killed!"

The two soldiers looked at each other for a brief second, a confused expression could be read on their generic helmets. "What?" the trooper to the left of Hux said.

Without warning, the same trooper was met with a blot of red plasma to his helmet. The trooper dropped to his knees making a clacking noise as his armor touches the ground and his lifeless body tumbles to the floor.

Hux closed the gap to the trooper in front of him. The surprised soldier was too confused and afraid to move as his gaze met his dead friend on the ground. A stream of red painting the floor as it leaked out of the crack in the dead man's helmet. The trooper feels something press against his chest, Hux's blaster was settled right where his heart was.

"Call it in." The general demanded.

With his shaking hand, the soldier pressed a button on his helmet to activate his platoon's communication channel. "Everyone, code red..."

…

Back at the Resistance base…

Rey was nearly asleep, her tired head rests on her right forearm that laid on Leia's bed, the Jedi's left hand still clutching the general's arm.

Slowly, a heart monitor began to steadily raise, a small beeping sound started to echo and increase in pitch. Leia's eyes shot open in shock, a great disturbance has awoken her. Every fiber of her being twitched with anxiety and distress as she felt the danger her son was in.

A stunned Rey bounces to her feet, a worried expression on her face as she looked at Leia. "Some one help!" She screamed alerting everyone in the facility. "Someone come here now!"

Rey's hardened and sorrow gaze fell upon the bed ridden women in front of her. She looks at the general, clutching the fragile woman's hands with hers. Leia's mouth moves slightly, a whimper escapes her lips.

"What is it?" A tear ridden Rey ask as she leans in to hear the general's words.

Suddenly, Leia's free hand sprang to life touching Rey's forehead.

Rey widens her eyes in surprise before she felt a wave of pure energy rip through her body, a force and power unlike anything she has ever felt before surge through her mind touching every molecule in her. She lets out a gasp before her vision fades to black.

…

A moment of tranquility fell upon Rey, she was in a vortex of solitude. The pitch-black surrounding made the Jedi feel as if she was floating in a blanket of empty space. Looking down, she sees a small light rip below her, she willed herself to float in it's direction. As she reaches the shining gap, an abrupt pull sucks her in.

Images, memories, and feelings flood her mind as she passes through this whirlpool of senses, an image of a beautiful women appears before her. Her gorgeous completion engulfs the area as she smiles, her chocolate brown hair tied in two buns perfectly formed on her head, she was like an angel. Unexpectedly, the woman turns to Rey and holds out her palm.

Rey feeling drawn to the woman, instinctively holds out her hand to meet the person in front of her. As their hands touched, their eyes met. Rey's thumping heart was resounding in her head as see peered into the woman's irises. Rey… saw herself.

Just as she appeared, the woman disintegrated away, leaving Rey in darkness again.

But this time, the hollow husk of a robotic breath could be heard breathing in an out behind her. Swiftly turning around, she was met with the menacing presence of something evil. His black boots echo as he approaches, the empty environment Rey stood in was now a tight space that hardly allowed her to breath. Yards away from her stood the tyrant Darth Vader.

She has only heard stories and descriptions of the feared Sith lord, but to see him now in the present took all the strength she had to not fall and be lost forever in this dead void.

Vader stops, merely a few feet away from her. He reaches his right hand out, seemingly begging her to take it. Frozen, Rey couldn't do anything but stand still. The silence between them was so thick, someone could probably cut through it.

Without warning, Vader moves his hand to his helmet; a hissing sound was made as he pulled off the top ventilator.

Rey's mind was racing at a thousand miles and hour. Not knowing what to expect. Could he be a monster, an alien, maybe a robot?

As anticipation grew, Rey felt herself drawn closer to the luminous dark figure. Deprived of thought, she places her hand on his mask, and pulls it back.

A rush of shock and surprise fills her stomach as she drops the mask. Taking a few steps back.

Tears began to make their way down her check as Rey tried to cup her emotions. In the suit was non-other than Ben Solo.

Yet again, these disjointed visons made her woozy. Her feet betray her as she felt herself falling once more into the black abyss…

With a hard gasp Rey wakes up.

Taking in her surrounding she found herself in a desolate room. Void of any personality, just pitch-black walls and a massive window that peers into the vast and empty space full of stars.

"What are you doing here?" a plain and simple voice said, causing Rey to jump a little as she scanned the area for any sign of life.

In the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows with his back turned to her was Kylo Ren.

Rey took a few steps forwards, making her way slowly to him. As she approached, she could feel a ripple of sadness tear through him like a hot serrated knife. He didn't want to look at her, his concentration laid deep out into the vast space. Trying his best not to let his emotions show.

"Ben, stop this." Rey says, running next to him. Her pleading eyes shot daggers in his direction.

Ben looked out the window, however, he let emotions betray him for a brief second his eyes trail left to steal a look from the woman that has caused him so much trouble. Her warm hazel eyes started to chip away at his anger.

"Your mother is dying, I know this is killing you just as much as it is killing me." Rey told him.

Ben turns his head again to avoid her piercing gaze. His jaw muscles tighten, trying to hold back words, but his heart wouldn't allow him.

"I…I can't Rey. This destructive path I have started. I have to finish it." His voice merely a whisper.

Clearly affected by his words, Rey grabbed at him, wrapping her hands around his head and turning his face to hers. Not knowing how it's even possible given that she was only a vision projected in each other's mind. Ben still trying to avoid the light within, looks down and to his right.

"Look at me Ben." Her shaking voice hit him to his core.

"What do you think you will see if I do?" He states.

Rey knew he had the power to read her mind, she knew she could show this cold man all the emotions that she felt for him, all the feeling his mother felt for him. That just maybe it would be enough to finally break his insatiable need for power.

Letting his head go. She reaches for his right hand, which he jerks away. Being persistent as ever, Rey continually reach for him till he finally gave in. Ben still not looking at her.

Rey's heart pounded with anxiety, she could feel a heat rise to her cheeks and core as she meticulously and speedily pulled off his glove.

"What are yo—"

shocked at Rey's actions, finally breaks his avoiding eyes and looks at her.

Ben couldn't help but be awe struck but the beautiful Jedi warrior in front of him. Her lively stare, for once in a long time made him feel complete. He could feel the roughness of her small hand around his as she gently places his palm on her cheek, letting him caress her. Taking her in.

There was nothing but silence as the two stared at each other.

He could see, he could feel everything. All her thoughts, all her cries for help, the sadness within. Then he was hit with warmth, images of Leia began to overwhelm his thoughts. Gasping at all this knowledge, he pulls away and staggers a few feet back before his back hit the glass behind him.

"Please Ben." A teary-eyed Rey said.

Ben over come with emotions let a few drops of precipitation fall down his scared right cheek. "I…"

His anger grew within him, but not for Rey or Leia, for himself. He knew at that moment the monster he has become. His despair of doing what he thought would make him feel complete had left him drowning in sorrow and regret. He began punching the glass unit a small crack started to form, and his knuckles began to bleed.

Rey jumps in as he finally begins to calm down. "Ben, stop all of this. Come back." She told him, her flowery words made him weak. "…"

Before he could give her an answer, and explosion rips through the entrance doors.

Rey turned around, panting in adrenaline. She turns to see a coughing Ben solo, "What's going on!?" She demands. Ben pays no attention to her as he looks to the front of his room which is now reduced to molted metal and shards of fractured infrastructure.

Hux, along with dozens of stormtroopers flood the front of the room all pointing their weapons at Ben. Only a few yards of cold metal flooring, a wide thrown chair, and several steps of stairs separated Ben from his hostile enemies.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The enraged leader shouted at the traitors in front of him.

"I am releasing you of your position, _Supreme Leader_." Hux said the title in a jokingly hostile matter. A smile breaks across his face as he screams fire.

Hundreds of red glowing beams started to erupt out of the barrels of the storm troopers, making their way towards Ben.

Screaming in agony as one beam hit him in his shoulder. Ben ignites his light saber and begins to freeze the incoming fire midair. Dozens of brightly light beams stopped in place as he began swinging his blade to deflect any shots that he could not catch. Furiously, he swipes his light saber against the incoming projectiles, sending them back into the aggressive crowed in front of him, killing several troopers.

Making his way to his right, he jumps behind his throne chair which was luckily made from metal, buying him some time to breath.

"Ben!" Rey screamed, the shocked Jedi tried to make her way to the injured man.

Ben sitting behind the throne chair held out his hand to stop her from coming to him. "Go now Rey! Tell then to come, this is your chance to end this!" He yells back.

Suddenly, Rey could feel herself getting sucked into the dark abyss that brought her there. "No!" She shrieks trying to reach him. But it was too late, she was again pulled back out of her vision and into her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Keal crept through the ventilation ducts connected to the walls of the destroyer, he scurried in a prone position trying his best not to get detected. As he makes his way to the core of the destroyer, Keal could hear the rapid clicking of boots running across the halls and various paths.

As Keal makes his way to a small panel with some slits, he peered through the cracks to make sure the coast was clear. Gently, he uses the force to unscrew the panel, pushing it away from him so that he could drop down into the empty hall.

Jumping down, he uses his force to slow down his descent, not making any noise when reaching the bottom. Spinning around, he looks to see if the corridor was empty. With no one in sight, he hurries his way to the communication room that should be a few corridors away.

As he reaches the corner, he peaks around to see four guards standing in front of the heavily armored door, the entrance to the computers and engine controls.

Keal knew that he needed to get their attention and quickly take them out. Thinking on his feet, Keal walked out to meet the guards.

As he turned the corner, the guards instantly spotted him "hold it right there!" they shouted, aiming their laser rifles at the force user.

"I am turning myself in." He stated plainly. His hands laid firmly by his sides.

"Don't move." One of the troopers demanded, signaling the other three to follow along.

As the trooper got closer, a drop of sweat fell down Keal's temple, running to the side of his face. He needed a split second, that's it. He only needed one of them to let their guard down.

The four troopers, step by step made their way to Keal. "Cuff him" the lead trooper commanded the trooper closest to Keal. Nodded his head, the guard slung his weapon to his side which magnetically caught to his thigh armor, and then he pulled out cuffs which were on his belt.

"Show me your hands." The trooper with the cuffs demanded.

Keal complied, slowly reaching out his hands to the approaching guard.

Just as the guard was about to clamp the metal rings around his wrists, Keal drew back and pulled the trooper's rifle into his hands. Before the trooper could even react, he was hit with a blast to the chest sending him flying into the air.

The other soldier took aim, but Keal summoned the force and pulled the weapons right out of their grasps, the guns flew out of their hands and skid across the floor.

The scared soldier not knowing what to do spun around to make a mad dash for their lives, only to be frozen mid spin. Clinching his fist, three sperate snaps echoed in unison before Keal releases his grip letting the dead troops flop to the ground.

Keal strode up to the bodies, rifle still in hand, taking a minute to search the bodies for a key pass. After finding what he needed, Keal swiped the card on the panel near the entrance door and made his way to the com center. At a random computer, Keal used the card to enter into they system.

Looking through the updates and reports, nothing about him has made it to the soldiers yet but he was shocked to see a code red was sent. "Damn it!" Keal knew that this meant Artrain must have set his plans in motion. There has been no disturbance in his senses for a while now, so he knew Kylo Ren was still alive.

Only left with one option, he knew what needed to be done. Connecting a channel with this dreadnought was risky since he it would only be a few minutes before the software specialist would detect him. After a few short moments, a hologram projected in front of him.

"Lord Keal?" The man on the other side questioned.

"Commander. You need to listen to me quickly, and do everything I say." Keal demanded. "Shut down all communication with The Fist Order."

A shocked expression was instantly painted across the commander's face. "Sir, I don't"

"Listen, and do it!" Keal yelled at the projection, scaring the man.

"… Yes sir!" The commander complied, Keal watched as he pressed some button. "It's done sir."

"Good, now I don't want my ship moving anywhere till I get back."

"Ummm. Sir, what is going on?" The man asked.

Keal gave his second in command a cold stern stare. "Prepare for battle commander."

 **Back at the resistance base…**

"BEN!" Rey jolts out of her vision, she was sweating profusely and breathing hard. She found herself lying on a soft medical bed.

"Rey!" Finn jolted out of chair and rushed to his friend. "Are you okay!?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I am fine." She said, her head still a tiny bitt woozy. "What, happened I…" Remembering the vision that Leia brought upon her, she lets go of Fin and jumps out of the bed.

"Leia, where is she!?" The Jedi questioned.

Finn which looked like he hasn't slept in days, his eyes still blood shot red could only shake his head.

Feeling like a hundred needles being shot through her heart, her eyes began to water, disbelief written on her face. She grabs Finn by his shoulders and shakes him "Tell me Finn" she cried.

"She's gone."

Rey's hands fell limp to her sides as she began to back up. "No this can't…" Turing around she ran out into the hall to find Leia.

Barely able to continue she finally stops at the spot Leia had rested, dozens of people crowded the place. The commotion within the room fell to a dead silence as all eyes laid on her. Rey still in shock, gradually made her way through the crowd that has parted to allow her through.

The bed was empty, the only material trace left of the general were her clothing.

Poe was kneeling at the bed, his perplexed emotions shown heavily through his saddened eyes. He went over to the quivering Rey, he couldn't express his grief through any words, only able to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

Rey made her way to the bed, with trembling hands she gathered the scattered clothing and neatly folded them. The Resistance soldiers still standing in memorial silence.

Rey held her breath, she felt the need to say something to her comrades when a faint whisper enveloped her senses.

"Save him." Rey heard.

Unexpectedly, the ground below them began to shake.

"What is going on?" Poe stated. Everyone inside the medical facility began to rush out.

Rey still holding onto the general's clothing, finds her way to the outside with Finn and Rose trailing behind.

As they peered up, they see three destroyer's hovering over the pale blue sky.

"No, this is too early!" Finn yelled.

"Everyone, get armed! Prepare to fight!" Poe demanded, quickly dispersing the crowd, readying to engage in combat.

"Poe what do you need me to do?" Finn and Rose asked.

"Rose I need you to stay here and make sure that we have the weapon ready, there's no time for those extra parts. Finn, you and me, we are going up there to meet them. Rey, I need… where is she?" The three spun around trying to spot her.

Rey was already in full sprint, dashing towards the Millennium Falcon. "Chewie open up!" She yelled.

The back door to the Falcon made a hissing noise, as the platform came down.

Poe, Finn, and a Rose finally caught up to the Jedi. "Rey! Where are you going!" They all screamed at her as she began to board.

"Don't follow me!" She told them. "I have to save him!"

"Rey stop playing around! We need you to help us!" Poe shrieked at her.

"He is our only chance!" Rey told the three. "I don't have much time!" The Millennium Falcon made a humming noise as the thruster's turned on. "Buy me time! I will come back!"

Those were the last words she could make out to them before the doors fully closed. The three heroes watched in wonder as the Falcon, hundreds of other x-wings and other fighters started to make their way out of the atmosphere to meet The First Order.

 **Back on the supreme leader's dreadnought…**

A revived Ben Solo, was still under fire. Dozens of plasma blasts flew past his covered position as he took in deep breaths. The shoulder injury he has sustained was bearable, he just need a moment to focus his senses, he closes his eyes and tries to block everything out.

A deepening clam rushed through him, he could finally feel his rage and the dark side within him being quelled.

With a deep inhale, he jumps out of his position. Ben rolls across the floor avoiding the incoming blasts. His lightsaber already lit, he got back on his feet and began to deflect the incoming fire with grace, downing several more troopers.

The soldiers fired ferociously at Ben, horrified and amazed as their ex-leader began advancing towards them, cutting through them like butter. Ben blocked every single bolt sent at him with ease, as he made his way down to the first row of troopers, slashing two or three down at a time with one swift movement.

"Retreat!" Some of the soldier's yelled as they continued to fire.

Ben thrusted and sliced in every direction. The bodies started to pile up as he continued to advance towards Hux.

"Traitors! All of you!" He screamed at them.

Cutting one trooper in half, he flung the corpse into the second wave of soldiers sending several troopers flying across the room and splatting onto the walls. The remaining twenty troopers quickly backed away.

Cutting off heads and limbs, penetrating through the armor, Ben slaughtered his way to the front of the destroyed entrance. There his eyes meet the red haired general, his face full of dismay.

"Get him!" Hux shouted as he began to run away, leaving his footmen as meat shields for Ben to hack to death.

The remaining troops dropped their blaster's seeing that they were in no way effective. Instead, reaching for their backs they pulled out their riot baton.

Ben got into a defensive stance, both his hands gripping the saber, his crackling red blade pointed at the storm troopers. Letting out a scream of pure anger, Ben ran towards the soldiers, killing them mercilessly.


End file.
